Some Secrets are Better Left Unsaid
by scullens71
Summary: Arthur works another job: acting under the name Joseph Gordan-Levitt. He has had no problem hiding his other job from his coworkers, but them finding out is ineviable. But...why did Eames have to see that clip! Oneshot based off of the Lip Sync Battle with Stephen Merchant, Jimmy Fallon, and Joseph Gordan-Levitt. Video found here: www. youtube .com / watch?v R4ajQ-foj2Q


_**A/N: So, this is my first Inception story. I came up with this idea when I saw the clip of the Lip Sync Battle between Steven Merchant, Jimmy Fallon, and Joseph Gordan-Levitt and I kept imagining Eames' face if he saw this. I simply couldn't resist writing it after that. The link for the video is in the description and here: www. youtube watch?v=R4ajQ-foj2Q (Remove the spaces) Please R&R! **_

Arthur eyed the TV warily. Normally, he wouldn't care if his co-workers found out about his other job, but this was different. Eames was involved. The point man already tolerated the forger's teasing and obnoxious pet names. If Eames found out about Arthur's side job, he'd never hear the end of it. When he first started, hiding his job had been easy. He had only been in insignificant films and TV shows. But due to his recent popularity, Arthur had found himself unable to hide the truth.

Ariadne knew from the start. She had seen one of his more recent films and, upon meeting him, had approached the topic delicately. "You know, you look a lot like Joseph Gordan-Levitt." She said innocently. Arthur had dropped his phone, which he had been using for research while his computer finished downloading the file on Fisher. He had turned to her wide eyed, and her simple expression morphed into one of shock. "Oh my god-" "Please don't tell anyone!" The point man had blurted out, a pleading look in his dark eyes. Ariadne had looked at him carefully before nodding in understanding. Arthur was glad no one else had been there to witness the display.

Cobb found out next. Apparently Miles had recommended a film to him and he was shocked to see his point man in it. He had taken it rather well, smiling good-naturedly and clapping him on the shoulder. "What you do is your business. Just don't let it affect your work here." He had said wisely. Arthur had never been so grateful for the squinty eyed extractor in his life. Of course, he still made sure that no one he worked with could get any of his films.

Eames flopped down in the bed of his hotel room with a sigh. It had been a long day with few results. Honestly, he wanted to chew out his informant. They had given him bad information, resulting in a blotched job. Nothing irritated him more than wasted time. Unless that time was wasted on Arthur. Speaking of the stick in the mud, it had been a while since he heard from him. Maybe he'd call him. His mood lightened, he picked up his phone and dialed the number he'd had memorized for a long time. Arthur picked up on the second ring. "What do you want Mr. Eames?" The forger grinned at the annoyed tone. Yes, calling Arthur had been a good choice. "What makes you think I wanted something Darling?" "I'm hanging up." "Please don't. It's not everyday I hear your lovely voice." "I'm sure." Eames just now noted the cheers, music, and voices in the background. His brow furrowed at the image of the uptight point man at a concert or club. It's not an Arthur type to thing, he thought with confusion. "Are you at a concert?" "I have to go." The forger's eyebrow shot up. If he had to guess, he'd say the other man sounded...nervous. Before he could reply though, the line went dead. Eames sighed, setting down his phone and turning on the TV. He grinned as the familiar sight of Jimmy Fallon greeted him. The American man's show was a bit of a guilty pleasure for the Brit. He turned it up and settled in his seat, listening to the man's calming voice. This episode was live, from the looks of it. Eames studied the video closely as the guests for the segment came in. He almost dropped the remote in shock. On the screen, looking completely at home, stood Arthur. Eames watched the proceedings closely, his eyes never leaving the point man. Arthur was...laughing. He was laughing and smiling and...were those dimples? At the last song, he felt his amazement grow. Arthur was lip syncing to a Nicki Minaj song. Eames had thought that the point man only knew the sweet tones of Edith Piaf and classical music. Oh dear god, he was dancing. Eames had always been fond of Arthur's rear end, but he never thought he'd see Arthur shaking his godly ass to Super Bass. It should be illegal to be that fine. Eames was instantly jealous of Jimmy Fallon. The man got to see this display in person, while Eames had to watch on his screen as his darling showed off his assets on national television. He watched the point man grin, again noting his dimples, as Jimmy announced him the winner. Once it went to commercial, he was hitting redial. "What do you want?" Arthur stated plainly, if not a little out of breath, and Eames grinned as he imagined the look of horror the other man would have in response to his words. "So." He drawled casually, "Nicki Minaj?"


End file.
